


Chocolate liqueurs

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, First Kisses, Fluff, Happy Ending, Johnny is an intellectual, M/M, Pep Talk, Self-Reflection, alcoholic chocolates, cute drunk!Taeyong, jaehyun is a coward, jaeyong are hopeless, jungwoo is a cute shit, slight angst, sweetheart jonghyun, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: Jaehyun being the coward that he is refuses to take the leap. But his wingman Johnny is there to save his constipated ass.Or...Johnny is tired of this push and pull and just wants Jaeyong to sail just like the rest of us.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you ever wondered…” is how Jungwoo starts the conversation.

 

 

“Wondered what?”

 

 

“That no one is perfect and yet…”Jaehyun sees Jungwoo’s eyes shift towards Taeyong who is doubling over from some lame joke that Yuta just cracked.

 

 

“There is Taeyong hyung….” If he didn’t know any better, at this point, Jungwoo probably has hearts engraved in his sockets for eyes because the boy is literally swooning over Jaehyun’s *cough* crush. But then again, who doesn’t. Its only testament to Taeyong’s godly looks and his warm personality.

 

 

The thing is Jaehyun himself is yet to come to terms with his feelings for Taeyong. What initially was admiration and reverence quickly became profound fondness towards their leader and it took him three whole years to realize that, two painstaking years to consolidate that he may have the biggest crush ever on Taeyong.

 

 

Jaehyun has never really considered anyone from his team as potential threats to his supposed love life since almost everyone had their crushes to pine for. At some point, Yuta did show signs of having a mild crush on Taeyong but that quickly passed as soon as Sicheng came into the equation.

 

 

So basically, up until now, Jaehyun’s never had legitimate competition. He neither had reason nor purpose to fight for Taeyong’s love. Until Kim Jungwoo happened.

 

 

From the start, Jungwoo hasn’t ever let an opportunity to turn Taeyong into a blushing floundering mess slip from his fingers. In the beginning, Jaehyun didn’t read too much into it since Jungwoo was like that with basically everyone in the team. But right now, he isn’t sure of anything anymore.

 

 

He sees himself in Jungwoo at the moment and wonders if he is too late.

 

 

“A Penny for your thoughts.” He breaks from his reverie and sees Johnny sitting next to him and sighs loudly. Jungwoo has already gravitated towards his Taeyong hyung.

 

 

“Whoa! You’re gonna rob me off today aren’t you?” Johnny snarked.

 

 

_Yeah no kidding!_

 

 

“What makes you think that hyung?”

 

 

“Come on Jaehyun. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together!” Their shoulders bump against each other’s.

 

 

The ever reliable and intuitive Johnny. Right from his trainee days, the lanky Korean-American has always had Jaehyun’s back. Since both had no siblings of their own, they became each other’s. So its no surprise that Johnny understands. In fact, he was the first and only member Jaehyun confided in the moment he knew that Taeyong had meant something more to him than an older brother.

 

 

“Hyung I cant help but think….” He pauses. He sees Jungwoo hugging Taeyong and trying to sneak in a kiss to which the older reacts by trying his utmost to lean away. On any other day this might have seemed like an innocent display of affection. Not today. Not when Jaehyun’s having an epiphany.

 

 

“Hmm go on.” Johnny bites back a chuckle after observing just how perturbed Jaehyun is by this whole ‘Jungwoo’ situation.

 

 

“That…um..that I am too late..”

 

 

“Late for what Jae?”

 

 

“Oh come on Johnny hyung! You know what I mean!” Johnny coos at Jaehyun instead of consoling because the latter looks absolutely adorable when he is riled up.

 

 

“Ok ok. Calm down you big baby.” And he has the audacity to pinch Jaehyun’s squishy cheeks soon after.

 

 

“If you’re intimidated by Jungwoo then I would say you’re an idiot!”

 

 

“Gee thanks hyung. That was encouraging.” Jaehyun came looking for some insight but he feels like he got snubbed in return.

 

 

“Come on. Jungwoo’s a sweetheart. He is just goofin’ around because TY is fun to mess with as far as skinship goes.”

 

 

“You think so?” By this time, Johnny wonders if he should facepalm or smack Jaehyun up his head for being the headass he is.

 

 

“The kid’s innocent Jae. Everyone has their own way of warming up to Tae, me included. That doesnt mean we are all in love with him. I mean we all love him but not the way you do, you understand." It amazes Jaehyun sometimes, how Johnny knows just what to say to fuel his hope.

 

 

"That said, you need to step up your game pretty boy!" he winces as he receives a smack on his head.

 

 

"Ya I know! Its just that, I am not sure if hyung feels the same way about me. Lately I have been too scared to express myself in public." Johnny knows exactly what Jaehyun means by this. Their Neocity tour was littered with heartwarming moments within the members themselves but his thoughts always go to one particular performance, the aftermath of which left Taeyong in shambles, emotionally and physically. He remembers vividly how Taeyong poured his heart out in quiet abandon, how he felt that Jaehyun was probably disgusted with his blatant display of affection, how he refused to reciprocate. He remembers hugging him, cocooning him, providing him the solace he seeked as he cried himself to sleep.

 

 

He also remembers how Jaehyun felt after he decided to confront him for hurting their leader. He was furious. He wondered how long does it take before their two friends commit to their feelings, before they hurt each other too badly. He remembers how sorry Jaehyun was to have rubbed Taeyong off the wrong way. And Johnny understands just why Jaehyun acts the way he does. He has always been a wallflower and refuses to acknowledge certain things when they are so obvious for the entire world. Johnny understands Jaehyun and Taeyong in ways no one can or has.

 

 

Its funny how he has evolved into a trustworthy link between his two oblivious team members, a confidante of sorts to both Taeyong and Jaehyun over the course of time. And as their trustworthy link, he wants them to get together and be happy.

 

 

"Lately these emotions I feel, they're quite hard to control, especially when he is close to me. You have no idea how.....how hard it was to not pull him closer and just stay true to my feelings for once."

 

 

"Jae its ok. Its normal to feel conflicted. Its totally normal to be scared of rejection. But just remember that staying true to your feelings will save you from a thousand heartaches later." Jaehyun ruminates on Johnny's wise words and comes to a conclusion. Its either he confesses and gets rejected and ends up in an awkward friendship with Taeyong or his feelings get acknowledged and he ends up dating the most gorgeous person in the world. His stomach screams for food and he thinks he's done enough self-reflection for one day. Its time to head out for lunch.

 

 

"Besides I think you dont have to worry too much about getting your heart broken." 

 

 

"Wait....what does that mean? Johnny hyung!" He yells after the older has scurried away.

 

 

"Thats for you to find out lover boy!" Johnny is a god-send but sometimes he is an asshole. But Jaehyun wouldnt have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun seeks help from someone reliable. A certain someone that he didnt expect would open his eyes...literally!

Taeyong envies Ten and the way Johnny makes him feel loved. With the way things are, they can never foresee if wayv and the rest of NCT can ever interact with each other in public. But for these two, distance never seems to be an issue even though their line of work entails them to be apart from each other and on opposite sides of the globe most of the time.

 

 

 

The same goes with Yuta and Winwin as well. Taeyong remembers how Yuta kept crying almost every night after Winwin's departure from their dorms. As a friend, he was able to comfort him but failed to comfort his own aching heart. He never realized just when his own feelings bloomed for Jaehyun. But they did. And now he wishes that they didnt because despite being in the same team, he feels like they're worlds apart.

 

 

 

Lately they have been avoiding each other like the plague. Why exactly? Taeyong doesnt have a clue. He has never shied away from declaring his unwavering affection towards the younger on stage hoping Jaehyun would reciprocate. But he either shrugs it off as fanservice or disregards it nonchalantly. Taeyong couldnt stress this enough that he is heartbroken every single time Jaehyun heartlessly turns away from a proper interaction. And Johnny is mostly at the receiving end of his venting.

 

 

 

He feels hesitant to approach the other fearing that he would come off as clingy. Even during interviews, Jaehyun seems to try his utmost to avoid Taeyong as much as possible to the extent that Taeyong had to plead with the management to change their seating arrangements so that their awkwardness doesnt seem too obvious.

 

 

 

Johnny had even suggested that he'd ask Jaehyun on his behalf only to be turned down by Taeyong. That would be the last thing that he'd want. He didnt want to wallow too much, thinking up scenarios where Jaehyun would get tired of him in the end and so he decides to hit the arcade for some practise for his upcoming gaming tournament. He messages his buddy Jonghyun to see if he was up for some friendly sparring.

 

 

 

As soon as he receives Jonghyun's reply he rushes to leave when he is abruptly stopped by the one person he was trying to avoid the whole day.

 

 

 

"Oh hyung! Going somewhere?" He asks. Seems like he just woke up from his post lunch nap. He looks gorgeous nevertheless that it sends a dull ache through Taeyong's heart. He really cant deal with stupid feelings now.

 

 

 

"Ah yes! Jonghyun said he'd help me practise for my upcoming match so....." He says and notices Jaehyun's expression turning sour all of a sudden. Or was it just him imagining things? Whatever it is at the moment, he doesnt dwell too much in it and prepares to leave while he is stopped for the second time, by Jaehyun who is standing close behind him tugging at his shirt sleeve.

 

 

 

"Hyung....I wanted to talk. About...um.." Taeyong waits a few seconds more for the younger to continue but all he gets is silence followed by some awkward breathing. The more he stalls, the more irritated Taeyong becomes with Jaehyun's indecisiveness.

 

 

 

"Jaehyunnie I really need to go. I dont wanna keep Jonghyun waiting..." Something akin to anger flashes across the younger's face but his grip on Taeyong's sleeve only tightens more. He yanks Taeyong towards himself a little forcefully. Taeyong is shocked to say the least but he pulls himself together and tries to break free from the younger's hold.

 

 

 

"Stop playing around Jaehyun, I mean it!"

 

 

"Hyung please talk to me! Lets get this stupid misunderstanding cleared." He pleads. He pleads but is met with Taeyong's feral eyes, that are threatening to burst with tears.

 

 

 

"Oh you wanna talk now? Why? Of all the chances that you blew, why fucking now?" If looks could kill, Jaehyun would be long dead by now. He has never tasted animosity this intense in a person's voice and to think it is Taeyong of all people shatters his resolve into a million shards.

 

 

 

"Hyung I....am sorry. Please let me explain!"

 

 

 

"I dont wanna deal with this now Jaehyun. I am tired. I am fucking tired of you being hot and cold especially with me." That seems to have done the trick. The feelings that threatened to spill over the last few days came gushing out overwhelming the younger. Johnny and Doyoung who were probably lazing around in their rooms were suddenly present in the living room where the commotion was happening.

 

 

 

"I dont know you anymore! And I am scared you might turn into a complete stranger to me." His voice lowers into a whisper, utterly broken hearted that Jaehyun releases his hold on him.

 

 

 

"Am I being too clingy? Am I off-putting? Am I unknowingly pissing you off? 'Coz if it is, I will take it to the management. You dont have to deal with me anymore." Jaehyun is taken off guard with the way words are flying off of Taeyong's mouth without filter.

 

 

 

"Hyung no...."

 

 

 

"Then what is it? Help me understand before I lose you for good!"

 

 

 

"Hyung I dont want to lose you either but please understand that I have been dealing with a lot lately. I honestly dont know what to make of these emotions that I am feeling. I was confused...still am...." Jaehyun's sudden mention of his feelings seems to calm Taeyong down a bit.

 

 

 

"You could have told me. About your 'feelings' or am I too off limits now? What changed Jaehyun? You used to tell me everything!" Jaehyun can see how Taeyong's hands tremble as he cards his fingers through his blonde hair. He is close to breaking down completely.

 

 

 

"Please dont say that Taeyong hyung...." He just doesnt know how to tell him, not with Taeyong visually distraught. He wants to confess so badly but figures its not the right time. Because after all the emotional trauma that he put Taeyong through recently, he deserves a legitimate confession.

 

 

 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

 

 

 

SLAM.

 

 

 

Jaehyun felt the full force of the door slamming in his face as he processes what transpired in the last couple minutes. Taeyong has never been this angry at him and only God knows if he'll ever give him a chance. Give them a chance.....

 

 

 

"He'll come around Jaehyun ah." Johnny assures him. But it does little to calm his nerves.

 

 

 

"Hyung I messed up. I dont know what to do anymore!" He doesnt want to breakdown pathetically but this whole situation is so intense that he feels compelled.

 

 

 

"This is Taeyong we're talking about. He cant be angry at his most favorite person for too long." Doyoung joins in.

 

 

 

"I doubt it. After today's train wreck..."

 

 

 

"Have more faith in yourself and your feelings. He did say he doesnt want to lose you right?" That one sentence however stirs a glimmer of hope in Jaehyun that he wills himself to try again once Taeyong comes back. Johnny is right. Taeyong can never go on for too long being angry at him. He just hopes he isnt wrong to assume it this time around.

 

 

 

Its way past midnight when the door bell rings. Jaehyun had been anxiously waiting for Taeyong to come home that he lost track of time and fell asleep on the couch. Stumbling forward, he finds the one person that he least expects to show up on his doorstep, with Taeyong looking positively hammered. It is then that Jaehyun stops gaping like a fish out of water and lets him in. Together they put the lightweight to bed and make their way into the living room. Out of general courtesy, Jaehyun offers him a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

 

 

 

"I thought he went to the arcade with you..." He begins.

 

 

 

"We did. But then he said he bought a whole pack of 20 Kahlua candies on the way there and well....the rest is history." Jonghyun says and smiles apologetically at Jaehyun while the latter scoffs at how irresponsible he had been to his best friend.

 

 

 

"You could have stopped him......"

 

 

 

"Believe me I tried. But he just went on and on about his insecurities and even threatened to punch me in the face if I tried to stop him." Jaehyun couldnt argue with that. If Jonghyun's gaunt expression is any indication, Jaehyun wonders if Taeyong spilt some major details concerning his spat with him earlier.

 

 

 

"Funny how he gets drunk from chocolate liqueurs out of all things. At some point I was lost. I couldn't figure out if he was high from the sugar rush or the alcohol." He chuckles fondly and then he adds some to rile up Jaehyun.

 

 

 

"He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Also the saddest drunk in history!"

 

 

 

"Sorry that you had to deal with it. Hyung can be a handful when he is drunk. I will take over from here." Jaehyun says.

 

 

 

"You do love him a lot dont you?" After a brief pause Jonghyun's words seem to weigh a ton on him. In fact, he loves Taeyong like he's loved no one but he doesnt want to admit that to his potential enemy.

 

 

 

"Its just the way you look at him, like he is your entire world." He isn't wrong though.

 

 

 

"And you?" He doesnt want to sound condescending. But at this point, he doesnt give a care. He might as well take this opportunity to gauge just how far Jonghyun is willing to fight him for Taeyong.

 

 

 

"I do." Comes a hesitant reply and Jaehyun heart plummets to his stomach almost immediately.

 

 

 

"But he doesnt like me the same way. And I totally respect that. Its just that......sometimes it gets overwhelming and I have to do everything in my power not to look like an obvious fool."

 

 

 

He understands where Jonghyun is coming from since he is in the exact same situation which is what triggered their spat in the first place.

 

 

 

"It's not fair. But its not exactly fair to him either, is it Jaehyun?"

 

 

 

"I want to confess. Believe me I badly want to tell him over and over again how much I love him. I just want to hold him in my arms and never let go. I want to be able to console him when he is sad but these emotions, they scare me." He's never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd confide in someone other than one of his teammates as far as his love life is concerned but here he is.

 

 

 

"I am not scared of rejection but of losing what I already have with him." He says.

 

 

 

"If you keep this up you're gonna lose that anyway. How would you know if he doesnt feel the same way without taking the leap?" Jonghyun urges him, coaxes him out the shell he is withdrawn himself into, until he feels exposed.

 

 

 

"You wouldnt know if you dont take the leap right? You can be scared all you want and watch him walk away from your life forever or you can suck it up and deal with it instead of being a pussy." Jaehyun is shocked by Jonghyun's straight forwardness. The guy surely doesnt pull his punches.

 

 

 

"Wow....rude."

 

 

 

"I'll show you rude if you ever make my best friend cry again." Jonghyun's cheery voice is laced with a seriousness that compels Jaehyun to obey him. He could see clearly just why Taeyong and Jonghyun click together so well....like two peas in a pod.

 

 

 

After Jonghyun leaves, Jaehyun tiptoes into Taeyong's room but finds the bed empty. As he wonders where the latter went, he hears the toilet flush and sees Taeyong coming out. He looks dazed as he takes hesitant steps back towards his bed and lays down. He then motions for Jaehyun to join him.

 

 

 

"How do you feel now?" His voice comes out unnecessarily raspy but the proximity jolts his brain circuitry. He can see Taeyong's eyelashes fluttering as he sleepily tries to focus on Jaehyun's face and contemplates a reply.

 

 

 

"Dizzy. But pleasantly buzzed." And proceeds to giggle. Jaehyun's breath hitches at that and his heart dangerously skips several beats when Taeyong inches closer and drapes an arm around the younger's waist.

 

 

 

"Jae....Its ok. We're good. You dont have to tell me what's bothering you. You're not morally obligated to do anything you're not comfortable doing. Sorry for cornering you earlier. I should have known...mmff" Jaehyun doesnt realize just what he has done until he feels Taeyong's fingers curling at his nape. The kiss is brief as he pulls away at the speed of light soon after, his eyes as wide as saucers and he sees Taeyong's eyes are just as wide, his lips a distracting shade of deep pink.

 

 

 

"That....was my.....first kiss." Taeyong squeaks as he takes in lungfuls of air after those few seconds in heaven.

 

 

 

"And I am not sorry for taking it. Can I kiss you again?" Jaehyun is overwhelmed by his own boldness but leans in anyway for a proper kiss but is stopped midway by Taeyong.

 

 

 

"Not so fast hot shot! Where is this coming from? Are you taking advantage of me being drunk or something? Coz I am perfectly sober and I will clock you so hard if you try to tell me that it was all a fucking joke...."

 

 

 

"I love you hyung." He says it and Taeyong shuts up on cue.

 

 

 

"Say it again..."

 

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 

"Say it louder."

 

 

 

"I loooooveeeee youuuu." Its exhilarating to scream but its also quite stressful on his vocal cords. Also he gets a resounding 'shut up' from Doyoung who was probably asleep in the next room.

 

 

 

"Ok ok. Say it quietly." Taeyong giggles and shushes him in return.

 

 

 

"Uh excuse me! Not to sound too obnoxious but I think I deserve an 'I love you too'."

 

 

 

"Look at you all smug. A few hours ago you wouldnt even look at me and now you're steamrolling your way in." Jaehyun's charming dimples are on display as Taeyong resists the urge to poke them. He does it anyway just for keeps.

 

 

 

"Come on hyung. Do I have to beg now? Get on my knees and grovel?" He grows frustrated at how Taeyong is playing hard to get now of all times.

 

 

 

"That does sound good but.....I am not that petty."

 

 

And now Jaehyun waits. Anticipates as Taeyong locks eyes with him, their foreheads touching. His chest bursts and overflows with love and adoration for the beautiful, beautiful man in front of him. That has him wondering....why didnt he do it sooner?

 

 

 

"I love you too Jaehyunnie." Jaehyun cups Taeyong's face with his two hands and kisses him for the second time. And wholeheartedly accepts the other as Taeyong kisses back with the same fervor and passion.

 

 

 

They lay in each other's embrace for good measure before Jaehyun looks at Taeyong and apologizes for being an asshole the entire time. Taeyong accepts it. And later chastises Jaehyun for ruining the mood. Now he is content with just watching Taeyong sleep in his arms, their first night together as lovers. He suddenly has an epiphany as the implications begin to sink in. He can finally call Taeyong his boyfriend after running around in circles for so long. He reminds himself to thank JR the next time he sees him.

 

 

 

On that note, he also reminds himself to let Taeyong know that he is hella possessive but that will have to wait until tomorrow. For now he tightens his hold on the other's petite waist and falls into a dreamless peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I did promise you all an update last week and well....your girl was down with a bad case of food poisoning and had to be hospitalized!
> 
> Now I am all better and up and running for more updates.
> 
> So I do hope you enjoy this update..
> 
> Also I am contemplating an Attack on Titan inspired Jaeyong fic. The storyline is still in the works so I might start that as soon as I finish my current chaptered fic. Tell me if you guys wanna see something like that too in the comments.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...how have you been?
> 
>  
> 
> So uh...yeah...this happened when I was battling my writer's block.
> 
>  
> 
> I know my other works need my attention but I needed to cross this one off the list before I can proceed with the others..
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, I am overcome with inspiration to write more these days so stay tuned for updates.
> 
>  
> 
> Give this story of mine some love by commenting. Your valuable feedback and suggestions to improve my writing matter a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a lot for your support.


End file.
